


Caught Up

by wheezesanddemons



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, ryan is just scared on location, shane makes jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezesanddemons/pseuds/wheezesanddemons
Summary: Ryan realizes that Shane's constant provoking of the spirits is done for his own comfort.





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a while. My first for Ryan and Shane.

He’s pretty sure he’s got it all figured out. It has been a long time coming, really and Ryan can’t quite put his finger on  _when_  he came to the realization. What is important is that, he did. And the extra beat his heat takes and the way his eyes can’t tear away from his tall, idiotic friend seems appropriate. There’s no lying when it comes to his attention that his obliviousness caused him from seeing it before. Shane even teases that  _that’s_  why it took them so long to finally break that line between friends and  _something more_. Of course, Ryan would roll his eyes and tell him to shut up. Though – it can’t be denied.

As Ryan stands in front of the newest haunted place they’ve decided to check out, flashlight in hand, forcing much braver better half to  _go in first!!_  Brows knit together in something that resembles worry. Or fear. Eyes are wide and the best he can do is hold the door as Shane laughs while walking inside. 

“This isn’t going to be a good episode is we don’t get any footage.” The smile that has already curved onto Shane’s lips is all too familiar. That sly grin each time he notices Ryan’s fear creeping out. “Come on in, it’s beautiful in here!” His voice raises dramatically and long arms reach out as wide as they can ( takes up the entire space of the door, and more, he’s sure of it. ) 

A sigh falls from the shorter man’s mouth, and he can only take up comfort in  _finally knowing_  that his boyfriend will do or say something outrageous simply to make him laugh – to make him feel better about being in the dilapidated place.

“Alright, alright.” One more sharp breath, “i have to work myself up. You know that.” They’re both in a fit of laughter, but Ryan finally steps inside, taking in each corner of the rundown, small home. “It is not beautiful in here. You’ve lost your damn mind, dude.” There’s a slight curve to his lips, though eyes are still wide.

While the larger camera behind them turns and dims parts of the house that Ryan can use later while editing, Shane takes the moment between just the two of them to wind his arm around his shorter companion’s shoulder and draw him close, “insanity,  _sure_. But you have to admit that it’s not so bad when you’ve got someone to share the scary space with.” A wink. And he’s gone as quickly as he had been there. Using his go pro to come too close to a baby doll on the floor. “look, Ry! A baby doll! We have very good continuity on this show with these damn things. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Cheeks flushed, reveling in the small moment, taking his breath to find the words he needs for the usual small banter between the two. Eyes roll for the camera, “Shut up, Shane. You know how much i hate dolls.” And the smile playing on his lips could be from the warmth still at his side from Shane’s touch, or it could be from their playful manner. No one will ever really know.

****

As the night continues on, they walk the two story house. flashlights flip on and off as in answering their ( sometimes extremely ) morbid questions. Things slam and, to Shane’s utter excitement, they find more dolls and toddler toys. The script has been read through and they’re simply walking around now, trying to catch something for the camera. Shane has already drawn on about this is ridiculous and how nothing Ryan has caught tonight is going to be usable as  _evidence_. Ryan tells him to shut the fuck up and argues his point until he’s red in the face. And, of course there’s those few times when the smaller of the two is shaking and the smile is completely wiped from his face, pupils are blown and at times he feels like he can’t even breathe. Each time, Shane is there to make some offhand joke. Or provoke the spirits. Call them wimps, or ask them to leave a scratch somewhere on his body. He yells and makes jokes. All, Ryan has caught on, to ease his mind. And it does. Every. Single. Time.

“How much longer, Shane?” It’s sometime past midnight and they’ve stupidly decided to do a lock up. Five minutes, S _hane’s idea_. Ryan sits in a closet where the woman of the house was brutally killed by her jealous husband only to turn and end his own life. The stupid closet with the supposed ‘highest activity.’ “Shane! Come on, man.” He asks again after thirty seconds of no answer.

Outside, the giant is giggling and checking his watch. “Ryan, you’ve only been in there for one minute. Be quiet!” 

A beat. S _ilence_.

Followed up by a whisper, “is anyone in here with me? Can you give me a sign?”

There’s a low sounding noise and Ryan nearly falls into the wall of the closet, a noise escaping from his lips. “Sorry, man i was clearing my throat.” Except it’s not genuine, anyone that knows Shane can  _hear_  the smile in his voice. 

“You’re an asshole.”  _tap .. tap .. tap .._ and the feeling of comfort vanishes. “Is that you?”  _tap .._ “Shane come on, it’s not funny.”  _BANG !_  “Oh fuck no. Fuck, fuck. Shane?” It feels like his throat has closed. He can’t breath, can’t breath, can’t — A breath tickles his ear, and  _no, fuck this_ , he can’t. “Shane!”

Ryan comes busting out of the door, hard enough for it to hit against the wall. his chest is rising and falling too fast, eyes roaming the too dark room. N _o, no fuck_. There’s not a single person in here with him and he can feel the shiver running down his spine. With shaky hands, Ryan turns his head back to the closet, not sure what he expects to see. an apparition, maybe? Not that he  _wants_ to see it.

There’s another noise and Ryan’s head snaps back, more than grateful to see Shane coming around the corner, sighing in, relief? “Shit, Ryan. I though you were getting murdered in here. I went out there to look around. You technically still have two minutes, you know.”

Except, this time there’s no smile. There’s no retort. Only the sound of Ryan trying to catch his breath. Eyes glare at the other, and he doesn’t know if he wants to be comforted by his boyfriend, of if he wants to shove at his co hosts chest and leave him behind in this stupid room. The silence fills the room and it makes him more and more uneasy. A light goes off, and it strikes fear in him, only to realize that it was the light of the camera. Shane must have motioned for it be turned off for now.

There’s a cautionary step taken towards him, almost as if Shane can’t decide if this is a good idea. “Listen Ry, I’m sorry. I didn’t think -” he doesn’t finish. As if deciding mid sentence that he doesn’t care to be careful. Long arms wrap around Ryan’s waist, enclosing him in warmth. He melts. Closes his eyes. Really he knows he’s okay. He’s okay.  _You’re okay._  The fear is vanishing each second that passes that he’s still in Shane’s arms. Ryan nuzzles closer. He needs this. A contended sigh and before space is put between them, Shane places his lips onto the other’s forehead, giving him an apologetic look before stepping back and nodding. There’s that light from the camera again.

Ryan composes himself. “Dude, there was something in there with me. I hate this building. Something whispered in my ear. There were knocks.”

“Or,”  _and here we go_ , “it was the old wood creaking. And wind hitting you. But I guess we’ll have to wait and see when you go over the audio a hundred times.”

_Tap .. tap_. “Fuck!” Ryan jumps, looking around. He wants to go. Leave. Now.

“Ghosts!” Shane’s sudden shout makes the other jump,  _again_. “Show yourselves! You cowards! Ghosties! Are you there?” Still shouting. “Come on! Do something! Push me down! Turn my light off!  _Cowards!!_ ” Ryan lets out a giggle, opening his mouth to tell him to shut up, “Come on! You fucking wimps!” A beat, and Shane dissolves into laughter, which is contagious. “See, there’s nothing. It’s bullshit.”

And it dawns on Ryan, that was for him. Shane must have saw his hands still shaking. His eyes still wide, his breathing uneven. He can’t help but look up at Shane with a warm gaze. Shane shrugs, and they’re both grinning. The laughter finally dying off. How lucky? To find someone who notices the small things and does whatever it takes ( even provoking ghouls ) to calm him down. He can’t believe Shane sees the little things. Even after all this time. Lucky.

He finally calms himself and his hand finds Shane’s, lips parting before he can even think of what he’s saying. “I love you,” there’s still a trace of a giggle on his lips and he doesn’t realize what came from his mouth until Shane freezes. Smile faltering slightly, eyes holding something Ryan can’t figure out.

The silence feels like a lifetime and,  _shit_ , he’s stupid. Always letting himself get caught up in the moment. His gaze darts away, regretting his stupid words. Until a hand finds his and he’s being pulled closer. Close enough to feel Shane’s words ghosting over his lips, “say that again.” Voice so full of warmth. 

Lips curve in the slightest, finally stealing a glance again. The smile on his partner’s lips makes him melt. His eyes softer than he’s ever seen. “I love you,” it comes out as a whisper, so close to feeling Shane’s lips against his.

And, there they are. Catching the shorter of the two in a hurried kiss. It’s sloppy and needy. One hand run up his spine and rest on the nape of his neck, the other cupping Ryan’s cheek. Whereas Ryan can only find the time to let his rest at Shane’s hips before losing himself in the moment. Lips part to deepen the kiss, Shane’s teeth nipping at Ryan’s bottom lip before parting just so.

“I love you, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @actualdemonmadej on tumblr!   
> Thanks for reading, this was me dipping my toes into the waters that is the bfu fandom.


End file.
